


Della's Back!

by PinkPurple5



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: But how?!?!, Della has returned! Woo-hoo!, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPurple5/pseuds/PinkPurple5
Summary: My predictions on how Della Duck will come back and how Magica will be defeated.





	Della's Back!

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot just for giggles, considering how depressing the last episode was :)
> 
> Sorry If it looks a bit rushed, I'm not a very good writer.

It looked like the end of the world. It was as if Magica De Spell had won the minute Lena had walked into McDuck Manor.

Donald Duck was out cold, shocked by a lightning bolt. Huey and Dewey desperately tried to take out the tiny fire on Donald's tail while Louie tried to shake his uncle awake. A few feet away, Scrooge lay awake but too weak to get up.

The rest were trapped in separate electric cages. Gyro, Fenton, Manny and Little Bulb were all squashed together, while Webby and Beakley hugged each other tightly. Launchpad had awkwardly joined in the hug.

Magica stood high and proud on her throne, tossing the Number One Dime in her hands. Lena stood beside her, clad in a black dress similar to her aunt's.

Lena watched Webby sob into Beakley's arms. She felt horrible for betraying her friend. Actually, she was shocked 

Lena walked over to Webby and Beakley's cage. "Webby, I'm sorry-"

Webby simply looked away and hugged Beakley tighter than ever before. The sting of Lena's betrayal hurt more than any booby trap. Lena turned to Beakley. If looks could kill, Lena would be dead by Beakley's glare.

Lena turned away and took a deep breath. Forgiveness or not, she would not let Magica hurt her friend again. She held her head high and walked over to Magica, high on her throne. She cleared her throat.

"Aunt Magica, let them go!"

Magica rolled her eyes. "Ugh, here we go again! Back to grovelling at Pinky McPinkface's feet and second-guessing your actions. Lena, look at how far we've come! My greatest enemies at my feet, the Number One Dime in my hands!"

"Webby's my friend! Friends don't hurt each other, let alone betray them! And neither does family!"

"If you love your 'friend' SO much, why don't you join her!" Magica waved her hand and sent Lena into Webby's cage.

"Lena!" Webby cried in surprise.

"Get away from her!" Beakley snapped.

"I'm Launchpad!" Launchpad shook Lena's hand.

"I won't anyone let ruin this moment!" Magica yelled. "LOOK AT ME NOW SCROOGE!! FROM NOW ON, I AM INVINCIBLE-"

A rocket crash-landed on top of her. The only thing left of Magica was a squirming arm, which let go of the dime. The Number One Dime rolled away from the rubble and landed next to Scrooge.

Launchpad remarked, "Wow, that's gotta be one of the best landings I've ever witnessed in my entire life!"

In a flash, the shadows and the electric cages disappeared. Gyro and the others attempted to untangle themselves. Webby and Beakley ran over and hugged the triplets tightly. When Donald came to, he was squished in the middle of a hug pile. Scrooge awkwardly watched from the distance, making no move to grab his dime.

The door of the rocket opened. Everyone turned to see who it was. As the fog cleared, Della Duck stumbled out, ripping off her helmet. Everybody held their breath, waiting to see what she sounded like.

Della opened her mouth...

and a string of unintelligible words came riding out of her mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's it.
> 
> Unintelligible! Della headcanon first found here:  
> http://mistress-negs.tumblr.com/post/175316149541/i-just-had-a-thought-donald-and-della-are-twins
> 
> On a side note, how come the tears welling animation always look different?  
> Sometimes their eyes have more than one white dot in their eye, to show tears welling, other times they have blue rivers at the bottom of their eyes. What's up with that?


End file.
